


Their Bed

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Their Things [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, when Wade heard Peter laughing at his computer a few weeks ago, he thought nothing of it. Not even when he found out it was porn Peter was laughing at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first good smut (in my opinion... I know my smuts suck, but this one doesn't!)
> 
> Italics= Yellow  
> Bold= White  
> "abc"= Wade  
> Normal abc after any of that^^^= Me/Author
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: I might update stuff later  
> *&%*&%*%  
> Internet at my house was weird yesterday so I'm posting day 2 & 3 today (Day 3)  
> *&%&%*&%  
> Like: Add it to a series, change a few things... the basics...

You know, when Wade heard Peter laughing at his computer a few weeks ago, he thought nothing of it. Not even when he found out it was porn Peter was laughing at; some of that stuff is funny, believe it or not.

**Especially when the guy puts his-**

_Shut up White! Sassy_Dinosaur is trying to write!_ Thank you Yellow.

 **Sorry Sassy…** Apology excepted, White.

Now, where was I? Oh! Right porn, Peter, laughing, yada yada yada. Well, I forgot what I was trying to say… Let's just skip to now, I guess.

_See what happens when you interrupt Sassy!_

__

Today is Peter and Wade’s six month anniversary and both have decided to go all the way. (I know it sounds cheesy. Sue me, I’m a sap.) Wade didn’t know Peter had a small secret, though no the bad kind. You see, when he sees nudity he giggles; in addition to getting turned on. There’s no explanation for it and Peter can’t stop it. The only problem with it was, he didn’t know how to tell Wade.

The jist of it is, if you hear Peter giggling at his computer, you can bet you sweet ass it porn he’s watching.

Anyway, Wade had it all planned out. Dinner, tacos, at home movie, a Disney classic, then-

“Sweet Spidey lovin’” Wade get out of here, I’m not finished!

“Fine…” Thank you. Gosh…

  
Dinner, movie, then sexy time with Peter in the bedroom.

 

 **Why not the couch. I mean, they’re already there?** Because, Whit, it’s their first time. Your do not have your first time on the livingroom couch!

 **Good point. Continue.** Thank you…

At dinner they ate mac and cheese with frenfries and beer (Don’t judge). The movie they watched was a Disney classic, in Wade’s opinion. It was the one about two guys, you know, the one that looks all aztec-ey and stuff changes color a lot. It didn’t really matter what they watches because at the twenty minute mark the two of them were making out, hrd-core, on the couch. Both of them were a little tipsy from the alcohol, but neither really cared-

“Sassy, are you ever going to mention Petey’s ass?” Dammit Wade, I’m getting there!

“Didn’t seem like it…” Wade don’t make me stop writing this story- “fanfiction!” - right now!

“Fine, fine… Continue.” Finally!

The movie was completely forgotten when Peter’s shirt was discarded. Though the two heroes shared a laugh when the fabric got caught got all bunched up and Peter’s head and arms got stuck. Wade, because he couldn't resist, ran his fingertips up and down Peter’s exposed ribs. This earned him a squeak-

“Sassy?” What now Wade? I’m getting to the sexy stuff!

“Peter wants me to inform your that it was not a squeak. It was a manly yelp.” Sure it was.

Where were we? Ah, yes…

Peter squeaked and nearly jumped off Wade’s lap. Lucky. Wade had placed his hands on Peter’s toned ass. (Happy now, Wade?)

**Wade wants your to call Peter’s butt, Heavenly Globes.** … White, no. I cannot count how many weird looks I’m getting from my friends as is. I am not calling a grown man’s ass ‘two heavenly globes’!

 _Why not?_  Not your too, Yellow!

 _I’m just saying…_ Fine! But I'm blaming your two when my friends ask me why I’m calling Spiderman's ass two heavenly globes.

“Guy, the story!” Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses!

“We have horses?” No Wade… dear god, what has happened to my life?

What was I saying again? “Peter’s heavenly globes!”

Right…

Wade had a hold of Peter’s… heavenly globes. He helped Peter get the shirt untangled and completely off, then he threw it to the floor. A small snicker escaped Peter’s lips when he saw his reflection in the, now turned off, tv. Wade assumed it was because of the previous situation, or possibly the alcohol.

As time progressed, so did the make out session. They went from fully clothed to pants and boxers only.

‘Wade before we go any further. I need to tell your something.’ Peter spoke shyly with a hand flat on Wade's nude chest. Wade;s sepersion almost instantly changed from lust to worry. The younger of the two, realizing how bad what he said sounded quickly corrected himself. ‘It’s nothing bad, just… when I see people… naked… I giggle, yeah…” Wade looked at him suspiciously for a moment before attacking Peter’s lips with his own.

“I did not!”

**Yes you did!**

GUYS!

 **Sorry** “Sorry”

Wade picked Peter up by his heavenly globes and walked to their bedroom. Their chests were flush against one another. Peter was busying himself with kissing Wade's neck and jaw.

Wade had to lean against the wall for support when Peter found that, special sensitive spot on the underside of his jaw. In retaliation, Wade squeezed the younger’s ass, earning him a low moan. Wade readjusted his hold on Peter and continued to walk to their room. He walked through the door and threw Peter onto the bed. Peter’s spidey senses kicked in, resulting in him landing very gracefully on his back.

‘So does this make your all giggley?’Wade asked after taking off his sweat pants, leaving him on only his boxes. Peter nodded and giggled like a japanese schoolgirl. Wade smile down at Peter with a lustful look in his eye. He crawled, on his hands and knees, up Peter's body. Wade stopped to straddling his, still clothed, thighs.

Peter was resting on his forearms. Wade hooked his index finger under Peter’s chin and lead the younger's soft lips to his own. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, then his back hit the mattress.

Both, Peter and Wade, moaned when their erections rubbed together. Wade slowly sat up and grabbed the top of Peter’s skinny jeans-

“They were not skinny jeans, Sassy_Dinosuar!” Yes they were Wade!

“NO!”

_Then what kind of jeans were they, Wade?_

“... Jean that are skinny”

_And what what jeans are those?_

“... Skinny jeans…” Alright, back to the story-

“Fanfiction!”

Wade slowly sat up and grabbed the top of Peter’s skinny jeans and pulled. Peter raised his hips to help Wade. He let out a few nervous giggles when he caught a glimpse of what was happening, in the mirror. Though, his attention was brought back to the situation at hand when Wade started sucking on one of his bony hips; sure to leave a hickey.

Peter’s hands slid over Wade’s, scared, bald head. He scrapped his short nails on the olders scalp; receiving a moan in reply.

‘Wade!’ Peter moaned.

‘Your want me to take these off?’ Wade asked with his fingers hooking the waistband of Peter’s boxers. Peter nodded.

Peter watched as Wade pulled the boxes off his hips, ever so slowly. He dropped his head to the pillows and let out a giggle when he saw his own erection escape from its fabric prison. Wade was quick to do the same, thankfully not offended when Peter giggled.

 

“Why would I be offended?”

_ Seriously, Wade? _

**Continue the story, it was getting to the good part!**

 

Peter felt the bed move, so he sat up to look at what Wade was doing. He was met with Wade’s  scarred ass in the air and the rest of his body hanging off the side of the bed. ‘Wade?’ Peter giggled. A moment later Wade popped into an upright position with a bottle of lube in his hands. Peter let out a chuckle that turned into a moan when his neglected cock made itself known by throbbing. 

 

‘Wade please!” Peter moaned as he trailed kisses up the inside of Peter’s thigh.

 

‘You ready?’ Wade asked when he's finished kissing Peter’s thighs, moving up to Peter’s lips. Peter nodded and Wade drizzled the water based lube on his index finger. Ever so slowly, Wade circled the tight ring of muscles that were Peter’s hole. Just as slowly he inserted the finger, earning a hiss from Peter.

 

‘You okay?’ Peter nodded repeatedly. He wasn’t used to the intrusion, but was quickly realizing he like the feeling.

 

Wade pumped the finger in and out of Peter’s hole slowly before putting more lube on his fingers. Peter moaned as Wade inserted two fingers into him this time. A smirk appeared on Wade’s face as he sought out Peter's prostate. ‘WADE!’ he found it.

 

In no time Wade had four fingers thrusting in and out of Peter with ease. The younger man was writhing on the bed. ‘Wade… please!’ Peter panted.

 

‘Please what?’ Wade teased with a smirk, while simultaneously hitting Peter’s prostate. In reply, Wade got a long, low, moan. Quickly, Wade sat up, lubed himself, and lined himself up with Peter’s stretched hole.

 

‘Ready?’ The older man asked and Peter nodded. Wade, ever so slowly, pushed into Peter, surprisingly, tight heat. He stopped halfway to steady himself and not come right there. When he did finally bottom out, Wade stayed still to let Peter adjust to his girth. It was when Peter started squirming for friction that Wade slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Wade purposefully dragged his cock over Peter’s prostate. 

 

‘Wade!’ Peter whined and Wade stopped his small movements.

 

‘What?’ he asked with a playful smirk.

 

‘Faster!’ Wade pulled completely out of Peter’s tight hole and quickly thrust back in, making Peter moan. 

  
Through the rest of the experience Wade kept a fast pace; thrusting in and out over and over again. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the couples pornographic moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update stuff later  
> Like: Add it to a series, change a few things... the basics...
> 
> Anyone know the name of the Disney movie???
> 
> ~~~  
> Calista, I don't know if you ship this... but it's smut and I know you like smut! :)


End file.
